Gummi Bears
Gummi Bears is a continuation of Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears with exceptions for a few differences. This show will air on Disney Fanon. Characters The Gummi-Glen Gummis * Zummi Gummi is an aged bear who is the leader of the Gummi-Glen Gummi, the Gummi-Glen Gummi's "Keeper of Gummi Wisdom", and the holder of the Gummi-Medallion which he uses to read his magic book to become the group's magician. He is forgetful and clumsy, and his spells tend to back-fire. Zummi is voiced by Jim Cummings. * Gruffi Gummi is an old-fashioned bear who prefers to do things "the Gummi way". An extremely skilled craftsman and mechanic, he is the one that often fixes the old Gummi technology and trap doors, as well as building traps around the Glen to deal with humans and ogres. When it comes to building and using tools he is a perfectionist, which can be his undoing at times. However, at other times Gruffi is often the voice of stability when the other Gummis fall into despair. Gruffi is voiced by Corey Burton. * Grammi Gummi is another old bear who is the matriarch of Gummi-Glen. She acts as the group's mother, who cooks, cleans, and is the Gummi who prepares the Gummiberry Juice. She holds the secret recipe, and wants to pass it down to Sunni when she is of age. She has an intense rivalry with Gruffi Gummi, and tends to bicker with him over what has to be done. Grammi is voiced by June Foray. * Tummi Gummi is an overweight teenager Gummi who enjoys a good meal, and would much rather be eating the Gummiberries than picking them. He has a rather relaxed and easygoing personality, which often gets him caught up in Cubbi's schemes. However, in dangerous situations, Tummi has shown exceptional bravery. Throughout the series he shows signs of being a talented sailor, gardener, artist and craftsman. Tummi is voiced by the late Lorenzo Music then Frank Welker. * Sunni Gummi is a very beautiful preteen Gummi, who dreams about becoming a princess just like her best friend the human Princess Calla. Sunni is the most curious about human culture and human fashion, and least concerned with Gummi history. Later in the series she is shown to have a crush on Gusto. Sunni is voiced by Brenda Song. * Cubbi Gummi is the youngest Gummi-Glen Gummi, and dreams of becoming a great Gummi knight. He is incredibly curious and has a tendency to get distracted by anything mysterious or exciting. He sometimes dons a mask and becomes a vigilante known as the "Crimson Avenger". He is best friends with the human Cavin. Cubbi is voiced by Wyatt Halls. * Augustus "Gusto" Gummi is an artistic, individualist Gummi who was stranded on a deserted island for twelve years with his best friend Artie Deco, a wise talking toucan. Tummi and Gruffi were shipwrecked on Gusto's island, just as a volcano was due to erupt and cause the island to sink into the sea. The three bears worked together and brought Gusto home with them to Gummi-Glen Gummi. Gruffi tends to argue with Gusto for his outside-the-box thinking, and how much influence he is on Cubbi and Sunni. He lives by himself in a makeshift apartment behind a waterfall but lives in Gummi Glen when the weather is too harsh. Gusto is voiced by Rob Paulsen. *'Sir Thornberry' is an old Gummi bear knight. He makes big accidents, but he doesn't mean to as he is just trying to "help". He is voiced by Dan Castellaneta. Humans * Cavin (voiced by: Davis Cleveland): Cavin, one of the three main human characters in the series, is the squire of Sir Tuxford, of King Gregor's court. Cavin befriends the Gummi Bears in the first episode and shares the same ambition as Cubbi - to become a knight. Cavin also had a Gummi medallion, given to him by his grandfather, that opened The Great Book of Gummi, the source of all Gummi Bear wisdom. The young squire has a crush on Princess Calla, which is requited. * Princess Calla (voiced by Nichelle North): Princess Calla is the tomboyishly beautiful daughter of King Gregor, ruler of Dunwyn. She is an adventurous character of considerable talents, and she often drags the dumbstruck Cavin (of whom she is more than a little fond) into story situations. She also befriended the Gummi Bears in due time and is close friends with Sunni. She hates the pomp and circumstance that comes with being royalty while wishing to be more involved in the governance and defense of the realm. Consequently, she tends to be somewhat rebellious at times, often spurning her father's admonishment that "a princess must set an example for her people." That does not, however, prevent her from exerting her authority as a princess whenever it suits her purpose. She even proved that she needs no protection, as she had surreptitiously trained herself in the use of weapons. * King Gregor (voiced by Michael Rye): King Gregor is the ruler of Dunwyn. He is a brave figure and protects his people from villains like Duke Igthorn with the help of Sir Tuxford and his knights. On occasion he has personally commanded knights in combat when leading a charge against ogres. Gregor is unaware of the Gummi Bears' existence or involvement in saving his kingdom many times. His pride and joy is his daughter, Calla, which later includes considerable respect of her previously hidden fighting prowess which he saw first hand when they inadvertently challenged each other in disguise during a test. King Gregor has actually met the Gummis on certain occasions, but has not caught on to the fact that his secret benefactors were Gummi Bears. Villains * Duke Sigmund Igthorn (voiced by Michael Rye): The primary villain of the series. Once the greatest knight of Dunwyn, he was exiled after conspiring against King Gregor. He found refuge in Castle Drekmore and formed an army of local ogres. He is a bad-tempered and scheming villain, who constantly seeks to conquer the castle and kingdom of Dunwyn. After having encountered the Gummi Bears, he has employed their secrets time and again to fulfill his plans, but he always meets only short-lived success at best. Eventually, he later became responsible for the fall of Gummi Glen. * Toadwart, usually called Toadie (voiced by Corey Burton): The smallest ogre on Drekmore, and Igthorn's lieutenant. He seems to genuinely like his "Dukie" and as his name suggests, he is a fawning and enduring character who - mostly - bears any bullying and punishment brought upon him by the Duke and his fellow ogres. He is the smartest of his kin, who do respect his ability to read and write. He has a cousin named Tadpole, who is just as diminutive, but more intelligent and bossier. Although Toadwart is largely an enemy, there are rare occasions where he learns the values the Gummis stand for, such as one time when he decides to impersonate the Crimson Avenger and gets taught a serious lesson about personal honor and the means of service to others. * Lady Bane (voiced by Tress MacNeille): The main evil witch character of the series. She is in possession of a Gummi Medallion much like Zummi's, and craves any power she can get her hands on (including the Gummi Bears') for her bid for power. She is served by her jackal-like Troggles and on occasion by Duke Igthorn, whose crush on her she finds VERY annoying, although she did agree to a dinner date with Igthorn if she figured it would forge an alliance to destroy the Gummis. She is also vain, at one point in addition to expressing anger that she was foiled by the Gummis, that she chipped one of her nails as well. She is actually extremely old. * Unwin (voiced by John Travolta): A knight squire at Dunwyn. A big bully, loud-mouth, and in reality a coward, who constantly picks on Cavin. He finally gets his dues when Princess Calla bests him at a tournament for the appointment of the princess' royal protector ("Girl's Knight Out"). Season and episode list Animation Unlike other animated shows, this animated show uses high quality animation using Toon Boom Animation software. The animation is very on par with Walt Disney Animation Studio's recent films such as the upcoming Winnie the Pooh film. Also, full CGi animation are used on things it can only be viewed in CGi. Differences * Zummi Gummi is now the leader of the Gummi-Glen Gummi instead of Gruffi Gummi. * Gusto and Sir Thornberry now live with the Gummi-Glen Gummi. * Gummiberry juice is set to be somewhat more important than in the original series. !!! Do not edit please! (CCs and Cream) Nintendo 3DS - Take a look inside! 23:27, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Category:TV Shows Category:Pages by CCs and Cream